riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Carteration Fortress
Carteration Fortress is an Artemis Emperial Fortress that was used during the Third World War, during the Second European Theater from 2028, to 2029. The fortress was known by most Historians after the war to have been one of the last lines of defense for Artemis Europe's capital of Paris in the West, along with Leia to the South, the city of Mor to the East, and Fort Carnage in the North. The fortress held up the advance of the United Armed Federation's armies during the final years of World War II until the 187th Tactical Fighter Squadron "War Bird" destroyed the entire fortress in over a day, by January 19th. History 'Design and Construction' Carteration Fortress features a complex array of pillboxes and bunkers as its first line of defense. The pillboxes are located along the road to the fortress' gates. The bunkers surround the fortress itself and can fire upon enemies within the fortress. The fortress' gates are guarded by gun towers. On one side of the fortress these towers are very tall- as tall as skyscrapers. The fortress features a large runway that spans the length of the base. Multiple facilities are scattered underneath the fortress and house ground troops. It also features a large Quality of Artillery entrenchments which surround the Hills over looking the Fortress in which the A.E were successfully able to fire Artillery Vehicles in order to slow down American advances into the Fortress. 'Battle of Carteration' Cruik Fortress was thought to be "unconquerable" by ground attack, because it was surrounded by reinforced bunkers, as well as thick walls, and well entrenched Artillery Vehicles located in structures upon the hills. The Fortress was able to repel American advances against Paris from October 2nd, 2028, up until January 19th, 2029, when reinforcements along with the aide of War Bird Squadron managed to turn the tide of Battle. The weakness for the fortress was it's weakness against a joint ground and air strike force. War Bird Squadron was sent in to provide air support for the attacking ground units. Once inside the fortress, there was severe resistance from enemy tanks, mobile anti-aircraft guns and mobile surface-to-air missile launchers, including Gun Towers and Artillery Vehicles. The Europeans Air Force's elite aces were stationed at the fortress, but, all were shot down by Wardog. The tide of the mission soon turned to favor the US Army Ground units to capture Carteration Fortress and turned it into the American Forward Operating Base to attack and Invade Paris. The citizens of Paris, along with the sudden remains of the battered Artemis Imperial Army began setting up defensive positions within the urban areas in the western country side of the capital city, of Paris. ''Geography The area around Carteration Fortress is part of the mountainous foot hills of the Alps Mountain Range in Southern France. The area appears to have a temperate climate with patches of Snow covered peaks. The numerous valleys that criss-cross through the area appear to be steep, but covered with some form of dead vegetation (Mostly due to Europe's near Corruption). Carteration Fortress itself may have been built inside of a crater formed during the R.E.C.E.S.F Holocaust 9 years ago in 2019 that both ended the European Civil War and weakened the entire Continent of Europe, though this is not confirmed. Trivia'' Category:World War III Era Category:Artemis Europe